


Believe It Or Not I'm Walking On Air

by talkativelock



Series: Hogwarts 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural/Harry Potter, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/talkativelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel's favorite family member is Castiel and Castiel's favorite person is Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe It Or Not I'm Walking On Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little kid!Samandriel fic. It makes more sense if you read But Don't Blame Me For Hating It first, but it's not required.
> 
> Also, as I've said before, I don't have a beta so I try to catch everything myself. If something is wrong kindly let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.

Castiel was Samandriel's favorite family member.

It actually wasn't that hard of a choice. On one side of the family were the Wares, just cousin Raphael and his little brother Uriel, but they always looked down on him. Actually, Raphael looked down on everyone except Michael, so Samandriel shouldn't have been so upset about it. Uriel made no sense, though. Samanderiel was the only one Uriel looked down on in the family. Then there were the Miltons, who were the exact opposite. Zachariah, the oldest, was always asking him to do things as though Samandriel was a dog. Then Anael would always corner him to talk about the way things should and shouldn't be done until Samandriel couldn't remember what she started with. The youngest was Balthazar, who was the mastermind behind that one summer Samandriel couldn't wear underwear for fear of it transfiguring into an animal of some kind.

His own siblings weren't always much better. Michael and Lucifer spent a good amount of their time fighting before Lucifer left, which just goes to show what happened when twins were split along Gryffindor and Slytherin, or so Anael had told him in one of her many rants about taking down the house system at Hogwarts for the greater good. Michael was often kind, but he was too busy taking care of everyone to play with his youngest brother. Lucifer had lots of time for Samandriel when they were younger, but most of that time somehow got Samandriel in trouble so he didn't like playing with Lucifer very much. Then there was Naomi who was very distant, always shut away in her room, and Gabriel. Gabriel was Balthazar's best friend, so there was no way Samandriel was risking his underpants again.

But Castiel was always kind and didn't mind if Samandriel sat on the floor of his room with his coloring book while his brother read or wrote letters to his Hogwarts friends after he started attending. Castiel always answered Samandriel's questions patiently and honestly. Sometimes, if Castiel had time, he would color his own picture. He never made fun of Samandriel and if the younger boy pressed his brother would tell him stories about Hogwarts.

Castiel mostly told stories about Dean. By the time Dean came to visit the year before Samandriel would be going to Hogwarts himself Samandriel already looked up to him. It was the way Castiel talked about him, as though Dean was pure energy and happiness.

Dean didn't like Samandriel, though.

He never called Samandriel by his name, choosing instead to call him names like 'squirt' and 'kid' and 'mini-Cas'. The closest he got to calling the youngest Novak by his real name was when he called him 'Alfie' a diminutive form of Samandriel's middle name, Alphonse. Castiel never stood up for him either, seeming at peace with the fact that Dean didn't understand that his name was Samandriel.

Though he never got Samandriel's name right, Dean always invited him along as he and Castiel explored. Dean was made of adventure, just like Castiel said he was, and Samandriel had never spent so long outside before. The week Dean visited was like one of Castiel's adventure books. The first day they looked through all the corners of the house because Dean said he'd never seen a house so big before. The day after they explored the yard, the next day the neighborhood, then the forest on the far side of Godric's Hallow. One day was spent playing hide-and-seek in the graveyard with Gabriel and Balthazar, a game that got them in a lot of trouble with Michael, and yet another was spent in the kitchen as Dean taught the Novaks how to make pie by hand. By the time Dean and Castiel went back to Hogwarts Samandriel hardly noticed that Dean still didn't call him by his name.

Samandriel went back to his books and Michael went back to his parlor and the house grew quiet without all the family members running rampant.

When his family came back for the summer Samandriel hid his disappointment that Dean wasn't among them. Life was hiding with Castiel in his room and daydreaming about going on adventures at Hogwarts with Dean and his brother.

Samandriel didn't see Dean again until he was on Platform 9 and ¾ alone, staring at the Hogwarts Express for the first time. His siblings and cousins had long since run off, leaving him to his own devices, and he took a moment to absorb the fact that he was going to Hogwarts, finally, after years of being alone in that big house. 

The truth was he didn't see Dean as much as get tackled by Dean Winchester from behind.

“Alfie!”

“D-Dean.” Samandriel sputtered. Dean let go and Samandriel turned to see that Castiel stood at Dean's shoulder, a soft smile on his face.

“Look at you.” Dean grinned at Samandriel, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Samandriel allowed it, because running from Dean never ended well. “All grown up and going to Hogwarts.”

Samandriel tipped his head to the side. “I won't really be grown up til I'm leaving Hogwarts.”

Dean rolled his green eyes. “Alright, mini-Cas, let's get your shit on the train.”

Castiel rapped Dean on the shoulder with his knuckles. “Dean, language.” Dean positively pouted.

“Oh come on, he's at Hogwarts now and everything.”

“He's still only eleven.” Castiel sighed. “And you really shouldn't be using such explicate language at your age either.”

“Are you kidding me? I'm a teenager now. That's practically an adult.”

While they bickered Dean took Samandriel's stuff from him, pushing it over to one of the conductors to take from them. Dean and Castiel argued all the way into a compartment with Balthazar, Gabriel, and a boy Samandriel didn't know in it, smoothly changing topics without ever reaching a conclusion. To be honest, Samandriel had lost track of the subject, amazed at how he had forgotten how loud Dean could be.

“Oh, for crying out loud. Benny, help me out here. The Potter kid; just as famous as his father-who-lived when he gets to Hogwarts or not?”

The boy named Benny rolled his eyes. “Dean, I don't even care.”

Balthazar and Gabriel added their own opinions without being asked, which earned a sour 'no one asked you' from Dean and a chuckle from Benny. Samandriel sat back in his seat.

Samandriel wanted to be in Gryffindor with Dean and Castiel, but when he sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head the hat told him that he was filled with the loyalty and hard-work of a Hufflepuff. That didn't sound so bad and before he could really think about it the hat was announcing it to the entire great hall. He couldn't help himself, as he walked to the table he looked over at Dean and Castiel at the Gryffindor table. He was relieved to see that they were both grinning and clapping. They looked proud.

If Dean and Castiel were proud then Samandriel was proud too.


End file.
